My Collection of One Shots
by zDreamErz
Summary: Collection of One Shots. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Series: Collection of One Shots.**_

_**Title: Date Stalkers…**_

_**By: ZdreamerZ**_

_**Anime: Naruto**_

The lights blinked open. Showering the stage with brightness, and blindness to the hostess. Camera from all angle zoomed in for the introduction. Clearly her overly exercise throat, she started the first episode of Date Tailers.

"_Hello, everyone. And welcome to the first ever episode of Date Stalkers. The only show where you the Audiences will get to decide what happens to the people "Dating". Now don't want to place more stress on the Audiences, but if you don't review the odds of having Date Stalkers Episode 2 will be slim if not possible. We need more review for this to work you know."_ Turning away from the camera, she strolled towards the leather seat.

"_Now ladies and gentlemen, the first ever couple to be on Date Stalkers would be our favourite character "Naruto", he is blonde, incredibly stupid and determined… Please give a warm welcome to Uzumaki Naruto!"_ she spoke in a melodious voice. Clapping her hands wildly. _"But as you know it… Naruto doesn't know that he is being film, so keep it quiet!"_ her index finger over her lips. Shushing the crowd to silent.

Turning back towards the camera. _"As you know it, our Naruto would need a date. We have chosen the selected from a list. Hinata, Sakura and Tenten. But you the Audiences have chosen Hinata. So Hinata, you're lucky number 1."_ Behind her the walls of the room, slide open, revealing a large monitor. _"Enjoy!"_

The sun had finally sunk into the horizon. The night silent, with the shouts from venders gone like the sun. Outside a large wooden gate, stood Naruto. His head still spiky and unman, his body smelled a tint better. His stomach growling as he waited for Hinata outside her father's mansion (if you could call it that).

"_Naruto-kun……?"_ asked Hinata, piercing Naruto's thoughts of all you can eat Ramens.

Turning back he stared at Hinata's face, covered in make-up and what-not. _"Hinata, are you ready?"_

Nodding her head. _"Yup… so where… are we going?"_ she asked curiously. She had recently mastered the technique _"How to not blush infront of Naruto"_Using his half naked (Top Half mind you) picture, staring at it till she stopped her addiction.

"_I'm Hungry… So we'll be going to a food shop!"_ pronounced Naruto as he lead the way, leaving Hinata a few meters back. _"Me too Naruto-kun…"_

It wasn't hard for Hinata, to read Naruto's mind. When he said Food shop, there is only one food shop in his mind, and that is the Ramen Shop. But she didn't want to go, to the Ramen shop again. _"Naruto-kun!"_ she shouted.

Naruto stopped, glanced back at Hinata. _"What's wrong?"_

"_I was thinking… of eating at the… Konoha's seafood shop!"_ she replied. Approaching Naruto's distorted face.

"_But I was thinking of Ramen"_ groaned Naruto. Frowning slightly, as he stared into his date's sprinkling eyes.

"Alright, we'll try out this "Konoha Seafood Shop" 

It wasn't long till they arrived at the Konoha Seafood Shop. The inside was crowded with people, as they ate their fill. Shouterand laugher, roaring from tables filled with ninjas and women.

Finally after the long wait, they were seated at a table. _"So, Naruto-kun… there was something… I… I have wanted to tell you for… a long time… Ever since I met you… at the academy, I have fallen…"_ Hinata pausing mid-way through the sentence

"_Fallen?"_

"_oh... it's nothing…"_

With the new arrival of sweet aroma, Naruto picked up his chopsticks as the crab were carefully placed before him. The crab meat oozing out from the claws. _"This looks nice! Hinata"_

"_So… Naruto-kun… if you could… have any… anything in the… world… what…would it… be?"_ Hinata asked, looking up from her meal.

"_Anything in the world?"_ his eye-brow frowning up, as he thought about the question.

"_Yes…"_

"_I…would… erm… I would have a… huge bowl of Ramen… the largest in the world!"_ roared Naruto, standing on his chair. His mouth filled to the brim with meat as liquid slowly dripped out from the side.

Swallowing his meal, he jumped off the chair. His eyes scanning Hinata's down tilted face. _"Why? What would you want?"_

"_I would want… I… want…"_

"_Want?"_

"_NARUTO!"_ yelled Hinata. Her lips quivering after that loud outburst, _"I want…YOU"_

Naruto's roared into laugher as he heard what Hinata said, even though his stomach ached he could stop laughing. Hinata's eye's swelled with water. She had expressed her feeling for Naruto, only to be laughed at. _"Naruto, my emotions aren't toys… that you can play with!"_ Rushing out of the shop. Her skirt flapping, as she ran away out the entrances away from Naruto and his laugher, his laugher that still drone in her ears.

Hinata sat on the edge of the cliff, overlooking an entire vicinity of thick forest. Lit by the eerie moonlight glow, they looked like glow sticks greeting the moon and the woman who shared her feeling only to be mocked at. _"Naruto-kun" _She whispered, barely audible. It has been hours since she had rushed out from the shop, yet the sound of his laugher still droned in her eyes.

The sounds of green crackling under a feet, warned her of someone. Hushing her cries. _"Who is that?"_ she demanded, using the back of her hand to wipe her tear-stained face.

"…"

"_I said who is it!"_ again she demanded.

"_A very stupid person"_ answered the unknown person.

"_Ok… a very stupid person… why have you come?"_ replied Hinata.

"_To be a very sorry person,"_ answered the unknown person.

"_Don't joke with me, I'm not in the mood."_

"_Sorry,"_ he clapped his hands. Songs started to play from around the trees, a romantic tune. _"then I'll get you in the mood"_

Stepping out of the darkness, he revealed himself. His blonde hair stirring in the wind, his eyes sparkling like the ocean. _"I'm sorry."_ He said. Kneeing on one knee, with his hands outspread. Waiting for a dance in the moonlit night. _"Would you care to have a dance, with a stupid person and a very sorry person?"_ his lips turning into a smile.

"_No."_ Hinata said dryly. Walking before him she knee in-front of him _"I don't want to dance with a stupid person and a very sorry person."_

Naruto's smile changed into a frown. But he still knee before Hinata, pleading for her forgiveness.

"_I want to dance with Uzumaki Naruto."_ Placing her hands above his warm hands. Together they rose, their hands around each other as they did the waltz to the slow music. The moonlight shining onto the two, Hinata's face buried in Naruto's chest, the forest was their stage. Even after the song had ended the two was still intertwined, they legs shifting to a tune of their own. Hinata's eyes closed and her face buried Naruto's warm chest.

"_Naruto why did you laugh at me back then at the shop?"_ her feet shifting to the tune, her head leaning against his radiating body. She could hear his head beating. _"Thump… Thump…"_

"_Because… of what you said!"_ gently pulling her apart from him. He sat onto the ground, patting it with his hand. Taking it as a sign, Hinata sat beside him.

Sighing Naruto turned towards Hinata. Opening his shirt, he took out a packet of sweets called _Naruto_ and handled them over to Hinata.

"_A packet of Naruto?"_ asked Hinata, frowning.

"_You said you wanted Naruto. So… here is Naruto…"_ answered Naruto quietly.

Controlling her tears, she shifted her gaze on Naruto's eye. _"I'm sorry, Naruto… for ruining the evening…"_ clutching Naruto's waist.

"_What? It wasn't ruined, it was a prefect evening."_ Naruto replied grinning as he stroked Hinata's raven black hair. _"This is the prefect ending to the evening."_

The camera drew back, from the television screen. Then zoomed forwards to the Hostress, who held a handkerchief. Wiping the tears off her eyes. _"Now… that was the end of the date. We could show you another scene but that is for the producers to decide if we should continue the Date Stalkers Ep 2. please send the reviews to the producers for him to consider creating Date Stalkers Ep2. -Sniff-._

"_If you don't know what Naruto means, it is actually one of the ingredient used in making Ramen. It is the sweet, with the spiraling lines in the middle of it."_ Getting off the chair.

"_Awesome Episode."_ Clapped the Hostess as she stepped off the stage. _"Collections of OneShots… Enjoy…"_

**_Sponsored by_ ZdreamerZ.**

"_Oh by the way, the producer wants you to read his other Naruto Stories… Thank you. Arigoutou.(Thank You)… hopefully is spelled right." _

Producer pops up _"Hello, thank you for reading my Story… just to give you a little inside, the next episode will probably some explaination about Naruto's methods. That's all folks. Review… for me… so I can write the next chapter… Bye Bye"_


	2. Episode 2

"_Hello there, and welcome back… to Date Stalkers."_ Said the hostess as she walked onto the brightly lit stage. _"Well, the producer decided to work on Date Stalkers Ep 2. Yay… So the last Episode we showed you Naruto and Hinata's date. Now is time for the explanations. Don't you think so! Audiences?"_

The crowd nodded and shouted their agreement._ "Without further ado, I invite Uzumaki Naruto, onto the stage for questioning."_ The lights when out and reappeared with Naruto seated beside the Hostess. Waving his hands, he heard the cheers of the crowd. _"Thank you for letting me be here."_

"_Don't be… you earned it… I cried everything I watch that scene by the moonlight. It brings tears to my eyes."_ Her eyes now flooding with water

"_Are you alright?"_ Naruto asked, taking out a tissue.

"Yes…" "Ok… anyway… I have some questions for you from the reviewers. Are you ready?" wiping the last of her tears. "Hit it" "Question one. Who taught you to be so romantic?" 

Naruto kept silent for a while. Then lean forward. _"Well, don't tell anyone this, but this is the truth. Granny Tsunade is actually missing a man in her heart, so every-time she gambles and losses it's actually an excuse for me to comfort her. She taught me how to comfort her by dancing with her. You could say granny Tsunade taught me the way to a woman's heart."_

From the top corner of the stage, a blonde hair lady stood up. Waving her fist in the air, _"Naruto! You Bastard!"_ she screamed. The audiences gathered around her shocked as they realized it was the Hokage.

Quickly turning to face the Hostess, Naruto pleaded her to call security. Which she did, and that blonde hair woman who was caring for the pig was "escorted" out. Her screams still heard from the studio. _"That was close!"_ wiping his sweat beaten brows.

"_Yes… that was close. Lets hope the Hokage doesn't close this production…"_ replied the Hostess. _"Anyway, lets carry on with the questions. We're on a tight plan" _added the hostess.

"Question 2. What happened after the first Episode ended?" 

"_Well, you could just play the second part of the date, couldn't you?"_ Naruto answered the question. Leaning against the leather chair.

"_Which, we will in the Third Episode… so stay tuned"_ the hostess said waving her hands at the camera. _"I hope to see you people, on the next episode."_

"This is a short Episode so sorry, the produces couldn't think of any else with the Hokage trying to murder him right now. But that doesn't mean, you should stop reviewing, he will survive the wrath of the Hokage and write again. So be Prepared !"


End file.
